


Пристройте в хорошие руки

by Svechka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Love, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svechka/pseuds/Svechka
Summary: Как охомутать холодного профессора Зельеварения, обычной влюблённой ученице? Кто ей в этом поможет?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Пристройте в хорошие руки

**6 ноября. Урок зельеварения**

Шестой курс Хаффлпаффа варил очередное зелье. Профессор Снейп внимательно следил за каждым учеником. Вдруг в котле ученицы сильно забурлило, и зелёная жидкость залила стол.

— Отработка у мистера Филча, мисс Бёрнс, — холодно сказал Северус. Мелисса покорно кивнула.

Вечером девушка направилась к Филчу.

— Итак, вот, держи кубки, будешь их полировать.

— Хорошо, мистер Филч, — понуро сказала она. Видимо старик ожидал несколько другой реакции.

— А чего такая смурная? Ну назначил тебе профессор Снейп отработку. Так ты не одна такая, будь уверена.

— Дело не в отработке, а в самом профессоре, — вздохнула девушка, она грустно посмотрела на Филча и продолжила полировать кубки.

— Ты что в него влюбилась, что ли? — высказал свою догадку он. Мелисса чуть не поперхнулась от неожиданности.

— Это так очевидно? — прошептала она.

— Не то что бы. Но ты так посмотрела, что я сразу догадался. А знаешь, что? Давай я тебе помогу. Может он подобрее станет. Мне его как мужика жалко.

— Как вы себе это представляете? — спросила девушка.

— А ты подлей ему любовный напиток.

— Да как я это сделаю? Не могу же я в конце концов подойти и налить ему в кубок зелье на глазах у всех!

— Домовики Хогвартса слушаются меня. А я хочу тебе помочь, так что об этом не волнуйся. Напиток-то у тебя есть?

— Да. Спасибо вам, мистер Филч.

— Пока не за что. Ты, когда кубки дополируешь, принеси мне флакончик, хорошо?

— Да, разумеется, — улыбнулась Мелисса.

**7 ноября. Утро**

Северус сидел за столом преподавателей и завтракал. Когда он поднёс кубок ко рту, то почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Поставив посуду на место, он оглядел Большой Зал. И вдруг встретился взглядом с ученицей Хаффлпаффа, которую он недавно отправил на отработку. Зельевар не предал этому значения. Многие ученики прожигали его ненавидящими взглядами.

За обедом история повторилась. Когда они снова пересеклись взглядами, он случайно уловил обрывок мысли: «Подействовало или нет?» Мужчина проверил еду и воду в кубке. Оказалось, что ему подлили какое-то зелье.

«Эта ужасная Хаффлпаффка, — писал он в своём дневнике, — что-то подлила мне в кубок. Я никак не могу понять, как эта девчонка смогла это провернуть. Неужели с домовиками сговорилась? Скорее всего. Я пока не проверил, что за отраву она мне подлила, но думаю, что это что-то из «Зонко», наверняка какое-то шуточное зелье».

***

«Он опять не выпил» — думала Мелисса. «Что же мне придумать, чтобы он выпил зелье?.. До чего докатилась, подливаю Амортенцию преподавателю. Да что там преподавателю! Снейпу! Я подливаю Северусу Амортенцию!.. Но у меня нет другого выхода. Как он без этого обратит на меня внимание?..»

***

**10 ноября. Вечер**

«Она снова подлила мне что-то и за обедом и за ужином. И как ей только это удаётся? Неужели домовики так часто помогают ей? Что она им такого дала, раз они потворничают? Я стараюсь быть осторожным, мало ли что это за зелье. Теперь приходится тщательно проверять всю еду, хотя она пока только в напитки подливала, но кто его знает, что ей взбредёт в голову?»

**14 ноября. Вечер**

«Опять?! Она собирается мне что-то подливать пока я не выпью?! Эта Хаффлпаффка совсем страх потеряла, но у меня нет никаких реальных доказательств, что это она…»

***

Мелисса никак не могла найти себе места. Её любимый профессор не пил не капли напитков, содержащих в себе зелье ни за каким приёмом пищи. Вдруг у неё родилась идея, подлить ему зелье, когда он находится в своих апартаментах.

«Это может сработать… Если он опасается, когда все собираются в Большом Зале, то вряд ли будет проверять то, что ему принесли в комнату. Сегодня вечером у меня вышел последний флакон, поэтому выполнить всё это я смогу только завтра. Нужно будет купить ещё. Осталось только упросить домовиков, но это не проблема. Мистер Филч не откажет мне в помощи…»

***

**15 ноября. День**

«Странно, но вовремя завтрака и обеда никаких зелий не было. Неужели она отвязалась от меня? Если за ужином ничего не будет, то тогда можно вздохнуть спокойно. Всё-таки интересно, что она пыталась мне подлить?..»

**За ужином**

Снейп не обнаружил никаких зелий в своём кубке и поэтому спокойно выпил его содержимое. Он был рад, что надоедливая ученица наконец-то отвязалась от него.

Мелисса же, иногда поглядывая на профессора, уже строила планы. Девушка рассказала Филчу о своей идее, и старичок, как ни странно, поддержал её. Сказав эльфам, подлить зелье в напиток Снейпу, она попросила, чтобы они уведомили её, когда станет понятно — выпил он или нет. Не смотря на позитивное мышление, Мелисса была практически на сто процентов уверена, что из этого ничего не выйдет.

***

Снейп зашёл в свои апартаменты и привычно сел проверять работы учеников. За этим занятием он не заметил, как пролетело время. Он попросил домовиков принести ему чай. Не смотря на все предрассудки, он пил не только кофе. Чашка с душистым напитком появилась на столе. Мужчина взял книгу и начал её читать, время от времени глотая чай. Когда уже кружка была практически допита, зельевар почувствовал странные ощущения. Он посмотрел на кружку и тихо выругался. «Как можно было не проверить?! Если она подливает зелье в Большом Зале, то почему она не может подлить его и сейчас?! Я не позволительно расслабился! Что за отраву она мне добавила? Подобие блевательных батончиков? Чёрт возьми…»

Северус устало провёл по лицу рукой. Чтобы применить антидот, нужно было узнать, чем же его отравили.

Через некоторое время, он обнаружил себя лежащим на диване, прижимая к себе подушку и глупо улыбаясь.

«Что за чертовщина?!» — никак не мог понять он. Вдруг его осенила догадка. Он быстро проанализировал симптомы. «Она подлила мне Амортенцию…» У Снейпа вырвался нервный смешок. Он никак не мог понять причину такого поступка. Мысли путались, а улыбка не желала исчезать из его лица.

— Нужно выпить антидот. Срочно, — проговорил мужчина и встал. Подойдя к шкафу, он начал осматривать его содержимое. В его запасах нужного зелья не обнаружилось. «Я ведь даже не мог предполагать, что меня опоят любовным напитком. Меня!» — мысленно возмущался зельевар.

Пока действие зелья притуплялось из-за окклюменции. Но постоянно пользоваться ей невозможно. А антидот должен вариться 3 дня. Северус простонал и, сев в кресло, обхватил голову руками. Его мысли стали крутиться вокруг Мелиссы. «Я уже мысленно называю её по имени». Отстранённо заметил зельевар.

***

— Мисс, профессор Снейп выпил практически весь чай, — сказал домовик и тут же исчез. Девушка потрясённо смотрела перед собой. «Получилось? Неужели получилось?!» — не верила она.

***

А Снейп тем временем пытался придумать, что же ему делать. Истерика прошла, и не смотря на действие зелья, он пытался осмыслить эту ситуацию.

«Антидот варится 3 дня. В принципе, я должен продержаться более или менее в адекватном состоянии всё это время. А может…» — Северус хитро усмехнулся. У него родилась прекрасная идея, как отомстить девушке. Он хотел было начать сегодня готовить антидот, но мысли о будущем разговоре вытеснили всё остальное.

***

Радостная до невозможности Мелисса размышляла, что же ей делать дальше. Посидев и подумав, она решила, что испортит зелье на следующем занятии и попадёт на отработку. К её счастью, на следующий день одним из уроков было зельеварение. Так что выполнить задачу не составит труда.

***

Снейп сидел на своём месте и изо всех сил использовал окклюменцию. Сейчас его умение выглядеть как глыба льда было как никогда кстати. Несмотря на внешнюю невозмутимость, он пристально, но незаметно наблюдал за девушкой. Вдруг её котёл начал бурлить и произошёл небольшой взрыв.

— Отработка, мисс Бёрнс, — сказал зельевар едва взглянув на неё. Но он успел уловить мимолётную улыбку. «Или мне уже мерещится?»

**Вечер**

— Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп, — поздоровалась Мелисса. Северус, как ни в чём не бывало, сказал ей рассортировать карточки и поставил перед ней пыльные коробки с бумагой. Девушка поморщилась, но ничего не сказала.

Мужчина сел на своё место. Боковым зрением он уловил, что Мелисса то и дело смотрит в его сторону. Снейп встал и прошёл мимо, как будто направлялся к полкам в конце класса, но внезапно повернулся и тихо встав прямо за спиной девушки. Наклонившись практически к её уху, он тихо сказал:

— Вы должны работать, мисс, — он выделил последнее слово. — А не смотреть на меня. Не так ли? — девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности и повернулась к нему. Мужчина лишь улыбнулся уголками губ в ответ на удивлённый взгляд. Он сел на стул в соседнем ряду и, подперев рукой голову, стал наблюдать за девушкой. Через несколько минут её лицо слегка порозовело, что вызвало у него невольную улыбку.

— Какой ваш любимый цветок, мисс? — вдруг спросил он. Мелисса сглотнула и тихо ответила:

— Тюльпаны, — ещё несколько минут молчания.

— А какой любимый предмет? — заговорщицки спросил мужчина. Мелисса напряжённо смотрела на карточки и не торопилась с ответом.

— Ну, что же вы молчите? — спросил он, поднимаясь.

— Я люблю все предметы, сэр. Каждый очень важен, — наконец торопливо сказала девушка. Северус снова оказался за её спиной и прошептал прямо ей в ушко:

— А я так надеялся, что мой предмет ваш любимый. Вы разбиваете мои мечты вдребезги, Мелисса, — он сказал её имя невероятно мягко. Девушка упрямо смотрела перед собой, но её лицо уже было очень красным. А зельевар не спешил отходить от неё. Он развернул стул, стоящий рядом с ней, таким образом, чтобы сидеть полностью повёрнутым в её сторону. Сев, он опёрся правой рукой о стол и стал рассматривать её дальше.

— Зачем вы заплетаете волосы? — спросил мужчина бархатным обволакивающим голосом. На мгновенье девушка забыла о своём стыде и непонимающе взглянула на него, но поймав его взгляд, тут же отвела глаза.

— Вам гораздо больше идёт с распущенными волосами, — зельевар заправил выбившуюся прядку ей за ухо. Хотя он и понимал, что все его чувства сейчас обусловлены зельем в его крови, он не мог не признать, что ему невероятно нравится эта ситуация. Мелисса судорожно выдохнула и продолжала сидеть молча. Через некоторое время, которое они провели в тишине, девушка звонким, взволнованным голосом сказала:

— Профессор, я… Простите меня, пожалуйста…

— Простить? За что, Мелисса? — мягко спросил Северус.

— За то, что я подлила вам зелье… Я не хотела, чтобы было всё так… — практически прошептала она. Зельевар медленно поднялся, и наклонившись к девушке поднял её лицо за подбородок. Несмотря на это, она упорно продолжала прятать от него взгляд.

— Вы правда не хотели? — спокойно спросил Снейп, слегка наклонив голову.

— Да… — Северус не смог устоять и слегка коснулся её губ своими. Через несколько бесконечно долгих и в тоже время коротких мгновений, он отстранился от неё, всё так же держа за подбородок.

—И именно поэтому вы целую неделю подливали мне зелье во всех напитках? — с неожиданной грустью сказал Северус. Он отпустил девушку и, подойдя к своему столу, сказал привычным тоном:

— Вы свободны, — Мелисса, которая ещё не до конца поняла, что вообще происходит, быстро вышмыгнула из класса. Мужчина сел за стол, положил голову на руки и подумал: «Нужно скорее приготовить антидот».

***

Мелисса шла из кабинета зельеварения, будто в трансе. «Он знает, что я подлила ему амортенцию». Стучала мысль, набатом в её голове. На следующий день, который был выходным, она набралась смелости и решила поговорить с профессором.

***

Северус наконец начал заниматься зельем. Периодически очищая разум от нахлынувших образов, мужчина готовил отвар в течении 4 часов.

«Так, нужно добавить цветок мелиссы…» Он взял ингредиент в руки, но так и не занёс его над котлом. Вместо этого он с улыбкой вспоминал, как девушка краснела у него на отработке. «Ее имя полностью соответствует ей». Отстранённо подумал он. Через несколько минут Снейп очнулся, но зелье было безнадёжно испорчено.

«Это всего лишь действие Амортенции», — убеждал он сам себя, но его попытки были тщетны. Мозг не желал воспринимать это. Резко выдохнув, зельевар попытался взять эмоции под контроль. Когда ему это практически удалось, дверь в класс открылась и в комнату вошла та, о ком он сейчас думал. Мужчина застыл как вкопанный. Эмоции не желали успокаиваться, а ещё больше накрывали его.

— Профессор, я хотела с вами поговорить, — тихо сказала девушка. А Северус так и стоял, замерев, не отводя от неё взгляда.

— Вам плохо? — обеспокоенно спросила она и подошла к столу.

— Всё в порядке, — севшим голосом сказал мужчина. Он, тяжело вздохнув, немного совладал с собой.

— Что вы хотели? — спросил он.

— Я хотела извиниться, за то, что подливала вам Амортенцию. А как вы выпили чай, и не попали под действие зелья? — «Не попал. Как же. Сейчас стою и не могу отвести взгляда», — подумал зельевар, но вслух спросил:

— Зачем вы сделали это?

— Ой! У вас сейчас котёл взорвется! — воскликнула девушка, широко открыв глаза. Северус подошёл к ней практически вплотную.

— Ответьте на мой вопрос, — тихо сказал он.

— Но…

— Пожалуйста. Ответьте, — повторил он свою просьбу. Мелисса смотрела ему прямо в глаза и с каждым мгновением становилась всё более красной. Снейп наклонился к её лицу так, чтобы их лица остались в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга.

— Скажите, — практически прошептал он. Мелисса выдохнула, будто перед прыжком в воду, и подалась вперёд, целуя профессора в губы. Судорожно вздохнув, мужчина взял её за плечи и ответил на поцелуй.

Вдруг, котёл за его спиной взорвался, из-за ударной волны Северус упал прямо на девушку. Где-то минуту они смотрели друг на друга. Тишину нарушил зельевар.

— Не ушиблись?

— Нет. А вы?

— Я тоже нет, — Снейп перевёл взгляд с её глаз, на губы, сглотнув.

— Чёрт… — выругался он, поднимаясь. Мелисса притянула его за плечи обратно.

— Мисс Бёрнс, я… — девушка снова поцеловала зельевара. Тот моментально ответил, прижимая её к себе ещё ближе, хотя это вряд ли было возможно. Через несколько минут он с трудом оторвался от её губ и очень тихо сказал, закрыв глаза:

— Мерлин, что я творю…

— Профессор, а вы точно выпили… ммм… Тот чай? — спросила девушка. В её глазах промелькнула надежда.

— Да. Прошу прощения за…

— Не надо. Пожалуйста. — Снейп встал и помог подняться Мелиссе.

— Это всё, — он показал на взорвавшийся котёл, — из-за вашего чёртового зелья.

— Профессор, на вас оно больше не действует, — улыбаясь, сказала она.

— С чего бы это? Пока я не выпью антидот, оно будет действовать, — сказал мужчина не в силах оторвать взгляда от её лица.

— Это зелье слабее. Да ещё и было разбавлено чаем. Вы же не думаете, что в Хогсмиде в свободном доступе есть такие сильнодействующие зелья? — Северус застыл, пытаясь осознать её слова. Он решил сделать проверку. Как оказалось, в крови действительно уже не было даже намёка на Амортенцию. «Значит причина не в зелье?»

— Тогда почему я… — начал было Снейп, но запнулся.

— Вы?..

— Да чёрт бы вас побрал! — в сердцах воскликнул он.

— Уже.

— Что? — удивился мужчина.

— Чёрт меня уже побрал, профессор. С вашей помощью, — улыбнулась Мелисса. Зельевар в один шаг подошёл к ней и, прижав к себе так крепко, насколько это возможно, впился поцелуем в её губы. Девушка обняла его в ответ и ответила на поцелуй.

Мистер Филч тихонько прикрыл дверь и отошёл от кабинета.

— Ну что, миссис Норрис. Вот мы и пристроили Снейпа в хорошие руки. Пора бы и честь знать, — и они ушли в глубину коридора, освещаемого светом факелов.


End file.
